


Alistair Finds the Rose

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I did not give permission for the fanfic pocket app to use my writings to gain profit.





	Alistair Finds the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for the fanfic pocket app to use my writings to gain profit.

“Alistair this needs to stop. It’s causing you both nothing but pain.”

“What?!” Alistair whined as Leliana tried to shake him awake.

“You and the warden need to stop dancing around each other. It ends tomorrow.”

“Me and the warden never danced.” Alistair murmured sleepily before rolling over to go back to sleep.

“No! Around your feelings.” Leliana explained as she pulled the blanket that was covering his shaking body.

“Alistair you need to wake up this is important.” Leliana begged.

“If it’s not related to darkspawn or The Blight give me my blanket back.”

“Fine!” Leliana huffed. “I guess I’ll help the warden get over her crush on you.”

“Wait! Wait. Crush? She has a crush? On me?”

“Yes, a pretty big one in fact. I figured you had a crush on her too, when you asked me how to woo women. My mistake.”

“Not your mistake. Please help. I want to make it really romantic. She’s amazing and deserves romance not me stumbling like an idiot.”

Leliana smiled. This she could help with. Leliana thought for a moment and then it hit her. What’s a better way to start a romance then giving a gift blessed by the Maker. Besides something so sweet and amazing as love could be found in such constant misery was even more beautiful than a flower found on a dead tree. “ I think I could help you.” Leliana said softly.


End file.
